As disclosed in Patent Document 1, braided wires are conventionally used as shield members that are deformable in accordance with deformation of electric wires. A braided wire has a structure in which metallic yarn is braided into a tubular shape.
In Patent Document 1, an end of the tubular braided wire covers a tubular section of a shield shell auxiliary section made of metal, and is fixed to the tubular section by a ring-shaped fixing member. That is, the end of the braided wire is fixed to the tubular section by being sandwiched between the tubular section and the fixing member.
Furthermore, the shield shell auxiliary section is electrically connected to a metal housing via another metal member. Moreover, the electric wires inserted through the braided wire are laid in the inside of the housing via an opening of the housing.
The shield shell auxiliary section and the ring-shaped fixing member of Patent Document 1 are examples of connection fittings for electrically connecting the braided wire and another member.